Hearts ain't gonna lie
by ALE686
Summary: El sketch usado como cover me pertenece, prohibido editar. / Basado en el canon / "No es lo que dijiste, es cómo lo dijiste. Pero, ¿sabes?, la gente cambia; nosotros no somos los mismos que cuando comenzamos."


**Recomendación:** [www(punto)youtube(punto)com/watch?v=-J5yTJpZ7TI]

Cuando llegue el momento, vean ese clip sobre un festival de O-bon. Es bastante mejor a mi descripción, la verdad. Los primeros 25 segundos son los mejores como inicio de un video. Este tipo de tradiciones, son muy llegadoras.

 **Notas:** está fuertemente inspirado por la canción del mismo nombre, de Arlissa, tiene bastante que ver con las primeras partes del contenido, por lo cual escúchenla si quieren.

Tengo esto desde octubre del año pasado, ¿pueden creerlo? Mas lo acabé recién hoy ¡al fin hice un fic basándome en el canon! Me esforcé lo más que pude para rellenar esos momentos sin tratar de salirme de la línea, pero cualquier cosa coméntenlo sin temor.

Ahora sí, bienvenidos y guarden sus ganas de matarme si no les agrada el final.

* * *

 **Hearts ain't gonna lie.**

 ** _(Los corazones no van a mentir)_**

—¿¡Por qué acabas de hacer eso!? ¡Ya había sido suficiente!

Es que ¡por Dios!, esa fue mucha violencia de repente y él no pudo hacer nada más. Hasta creyó escuchar un par de 'cracks' mientras los golpes se dieron. Fue su imaginación seguramente -eso esperaba-, es imposible que alguien pudiera quebrar cráneos tan grandes en comparación de sus pies tan pequeños. Los sonidos fueron estruendos en realidad que habían venido del cielo de la tarde medio oscurecida por las nubes, advirtiendo a los habitantes de abajo que comenzaran a refugiarse, bajo lo que sea, pues dentro de cualquier minuto les caería la lluvia.

Ambos siguen ahí todavía, con ella mirando desdeñosa y él desprendiendo un sentimiento no muy diferente, aunque ahora sea, por sobre todo, el estar alarmado.

Era la primera vez en sus quince años de vida en ver a una niña dormir a dos tipos de poco menos del doble de su tamaño.

Aparte, antes salió en defensa y envió al piso a los bravucones en menos de tres movimientos. Obvio que no los desmayó, a pesar de estar a punto por el dolor ocasionado en sus cuerpos, los quiso despiertos para que recordaran sus rostros y los evitaran de ahí en adelante, a ella más que a nadie.

La chiquilla no estuvo conforme, con eso dándole una buena idea de su carácter. Ya, fue muy previsible la cosa y él bastante tonto por no verlo venir. ¿Qué esperaba de un pariente de su compañero de clases de pelo color naranja? Claro que no se iba a sonrojar o tartamudear dando pasitos atrás, pidiendo disculpas por las molestias que le causó, ni dar las gracias de todo corazón con una manito en el pecho. A ella poco le importa si estuvo de su lado en la lucha, igual está desconfiada. ¡Como si él fuera el causante de sus problemas y no los desgraciados de antes!

—¿Cómo llegaste justo a tiempo, para empezar? —ella replica, para colmo.

"¿Desconfía de mí, incluso después de ayudarla?", tiene ganas de bufar. Se contiene. No pidió un 'gracias', pero nada hubiera sido mejor. Sus palabras sonaron tan a insulto, que no es sorpresa que se exaspere cuando vuelve abrir la boca ella.

—Podría habérmelas arreglado yo misma, ¿sabes? —con eso le empeora su humor al oji-azul, el cual estrecha los ojos.

"Ella está a la total expectativa de alguien con su apellido." ¡Lo suyo simplemente fue estar en el lugar correcto cuando ella requirió de protección!, nada más. Seguramente aclararle eso la hará enfurecer. No que esté asustado de recibir una patada de la niña, que con mucha ventaja le esquivaría de ser así, sino que no tiene tiempo para tonterías como imitar a los adolescentes vándalos. Esas cosas se las dejaba al tarado de Kurosaki. Además, de que en casos como éste pudiera defenderse sola, ya lo tiene bien sabido por lo de recién. Más que nada porque ninguno tenía navajas, como otros que rondaban al hermano.

No es que hubiera actuado así en nombre de Ichigo. Si antes simplemente le irritaba como persona, odiaba al hermano de la niña desde enterarse que se convirtió en shinigami. El chico era un caso cada vez más desastroso… a excepción de las notas. Sin embargo, jamás habría algún argumento que valiera para dejar por su cuenta a una mujer indefensa.

No importaba la edad que tuviera o lo estúpido que su hermano mayor pudiera llegar a ser, la pequeña persona ahí no era solo un niño, sino una mujer y ayudarla fue una prioridad cuando la vio amenazada.

Pone sus ojos en ella quien para su sorpresa retrocede, aunque en su rostro no se ve que esté apabullada ni mucho menos.

Como sea, él no está ahí para descifrar su actitud, Ishida prefiere apurar en macharse y así llegar antes de que la lluvia baje de las grises nubes que auguran tormenta, para que ésta no caiga sobre los dos.

—Simplemente, no me gusta esta clase de comportamiento hacia las mujeres —pronunció en respuesta al qué hacía ahí, antes de caminar, luego recuerda eso de que ella también es una mujer, a pesar de comportarse así, muy hosca. Agregó unas palabras para no parecer tan grosero como antes, sin mirarla—. Buenas tardes.

A pesar de que el adolescente estuvo a una buena distancia, escuchó a la niña murmurar algo sobre su saludo.

"¿M-me acaba de llamar bicho raro?"

Ishida piensa que es la niña más desagradecida que ha conocido.

...

La primera impresión no habló tan bien de ambos, no dijo lo mejor de ninguno hasta que el tiempo volvió a hacerles coincidir sus caminos.

No es que ella fuera quejosa y terca en sí, a pesar que en parte sí lo fuera pues querría arreglárselas sola en la mayoría de las cosas. Ese comportamiento definía a una persona no más tenaz que testaruda, aunque, la verdad tampoco se ponía a la defensiva si recibía ayuda.

Eso Ishida lo descubre, a un año de que Ichigo sufriera de la pérdida de sus poderes de shinigami.

—Gracias —dice la chica que estaba entrando en adolescencia, mientras desvía la vista a tierra, al reincorporarse minutos después de ser arrojada al suelo por un hollow descomunal del cual un par de shinigami novatos la salvaron al tenerlo a raya, hasta que llegó el quincy.

—No es necesario.

Todavía le es una dificultad sin remedio, no dar una frase parecida a ese 'no es la gran cosa' que Orihime ayudó a deshacer meses atrás.

Karin igual estuvo por ponerle los ojos en blanco, sin verlo él. Es que ella está en el grupo de personas que le insiste aceptar el agradecimiento sin restar importancia.

Al girar para verla, nota que en su brazo derecho se encuentra fresco un corte que desciende, desde varios centímetros arriba de la muñeca, y sigue sangrante tiñendo la manga de la camisa manga larga de su uniforme de escuela.

Tal parece que los jóvenes shinigami que la rescataron no estaban enterados que la Kurosaki los ve y como no tenía nada salvo el pequeño tajo, realizarle asistencia no es algo que les pasó por la cabeza antes de irse a otra ubicación.

Así fue, tan apurados en su misión, principiantes y recelosos de la raza quincy que en petición del menor de los dos -bien que la chica de extraño adorno quiso plantarle cara a Uryu por mero placer de pelear-, se alejaron una vez vieron a Ishida terminar el trabajo de destruir al hollow por ellos.

Por la profundidad del corte, el oji-azul anticipa que necesita sutura y se lo avisa a ella.

Está de acuerdo, agregando un dato más.

—Diez minutos y la sutura es la única solución —expresa Karin haciendo una mueca.

—Ayudas en la clínica de tu padre ¿cierto?

—Sí, tengo alguna idea de cómo coser mi mano yo misma —le declara en broma que parece más sarcasmo. Se ve que ella no tiene más que total desagrado de la idea.

Pero hay algo más e Ishida está en lo correcto al pensar que ella oculta el obvio hecho de que le será dificultoso debido a que no es zurda, de ahí el desagrado y hastío.

Así es que comprende que la jovencita no tiene la menor intención de informar a su familia de lo que le pasa, ni para pedir esa clase de asistencia.

"¿Es así de cerrada inclusive con su propia familia?" piensa en ese momento.

No cavila sobre si justo o no, o si era lo adecuado o no, bien que si el hermano mayor se enteraba sería algo más kármico que otra cosa.

El tema es que ellos por lo menos tienen una familia presente y cerca a la que ocultarle cosas, a diferencia de Chad, Inoue y él mismo. Ventajas y desventajas las dos caras de la moneda la tienen, los tres las tenían, la principal es que no quedan personas de más a las que lastimar con sus acciones si ellos salen dañados.

En todo caso, aunque a la edad de ella ya manejaba su Ginrei Kojaku _,_ fue por tener un mentor y el entrenamiento apropiado desde temprano; no puede exigirle o esperar de ella que salga ilesa con la misma facilidad de quien porta las armas.

Esa chica sigue siendo humana, sin importar que por sus venas le corra sangre quincy por herencia materna -en esa historia que él conoce desde su infancia, armada juntando quejas de su abuela respecto de ambas madres, la de ella y la suya-; notoriamente todas sus habilidades que tiene ella son de una humana. Karin no tiene por qué imponerse la responsabilidad por tener algo de conocimiento en el campo, ni debería. Keigo, Mizuiro y Tatsuki la poseen, pero ninguno se da más trabajo. Cierto que no justamente por faltarles ganas de ayudar.

En eso es madura, lo corroboró viéndola en el transcurso de esos meses. Jamás iba a jugar al soldadito valiente porque la fuerza no le sobraba en aquello, sino que a cada hollow hacía lo posible por evitarlos, a excepción de los pequeños y más fácilmente liquidables. Sin embargo, había veces como ésta donde era imposible no ser notada por alguno de mayor tamaño, donde él no llegaba a tiempo para evitar que fuera dañara por los entes.

Reflexiona unos instantes lo que hará.

La verdad podría dejarla en el terreno baldío así, y que hiciera su camino a casa. Después de todo, está en un estado perfecto para manejarse por sí misma.

Tras recapacitar, obedece a la otra parte de la conciencia. Esa que le dice que lo más sensato es declararle de una quién es, para que tenga más definiciones sobre el mundo en que también está envuelta, o a futuro Urahara es probable que no le aclare mucho tampoco.

Cierto que no había por qué hacerla indagar en esos detalles. Lógicamente hablando, Karin no era alguien fundamental en su mundo, como para irle con detalles de los otros mundos que la rodeaban, después de todo. Sin embargo, no estaba tan mal darle un poco de conocimiento. Aparte, por cómo iban las cosas, ambos irían a compartir más momentos de ahí en adelante. Dudaba que se sorprendiera en el sentido negativo de la palabra, si es que alguna vez vio a Ichigo de shinigami y es capaz de meter las manos al fuego que, si hace la pregunta, le responderá con un sí. Es imposible que no, porque con lo descuidado que Kurosaki es.

—Será mejor que me encargue de esto.

—¿Uhm? —la descoloca la cercanía a la pelinegro, más que nada ser sostenida en brazos—. ¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo?!

Fueron a casa de Ishida, con ayuda de su hirenkyaku. Al llegar y dejarla separarse de él, ella se hizo inmediatamente atrás, incrédula de lo que acababa de suceder. Con todo, no fue como su primer encuentro, no hubo recelo de parte de la mayor de las hermanas Kurosaki por la muestra de poder.

En lo de hace un rato, no se fijó bien lo que pasaba al estar concentrada en su dolor de ser echada fuertemente al piso de espaldas por culpa del hueco, pero ahora tiene sentido, piensa ella, que el tipo de energía de esas… flechas, se sienta distinta a la que usó en un ataque uno de chicos con kimono negro. No fue ninguno de ellos, sino el joven frente a sus ojos, quien acabó poniéndola a salvo.

—No eres un shinigami, ¿no? —le pregunta vacilando, demostrando así que antes jamás lo vio utilizar su arco contra algún ser, hasta ese momento en el cual tampoco lo observó a detalles.

Él se ajustó las gafas y giró el rostro.

—En efecto, no lo soy —Ishida dice.

Ella junta labios, como si estuviera cavilando para sus adentros, decidir qué pregunta hacerle. En realidad, se preguntó a sí misma si le había ofendido.

—¿Quién eres exactamente?

Una vez adentro, con los zapatos en el interior del umbral, terminó de ponerla más o menos al corriente al tiempo en que con resquemor interior le suturaba utilizando un kit, que tenía guardado para situaciones semejantes, cuando le oyó decir que no querría ir a un hospital por una pequeñez así.

Las manos del quincy casi tiemblan al final y tuvo que hacer dos puños disimuladamente, cuando acabó, al guardar los elementos en su lugar; abrió y cerró las palmas lentamente un par de veces. Usó guantes y desinfectante, tratando de no pensar mucho logró mantener la fobia lejos mientras trabajaba. Aun así no había caso. La calma no le duraba mucho, por lo menos ahora fue hasta acabar apropiadamente, habría sido horrible dejar a medio hacer y sentirse descomponer delante de sus ojos.

Ella pareció no notar su nerviosismo, tal vez porque él ya estaba dado vuelta con su actuación de verificar si el té estaba listo y Karin estaba concentrada en lo que él le dijo.

—Vaya —emite en voz baja ella, por la mayoría de las dudas resueltas. Miró por inercia el corte cerrado a hilo.

Él termina de calmarse, para cuando hierve el agua, y acierta interiormente de su asombro, que se lo tomara bien sin entrar en la negación o caer en un absurdo miedo. Quizás sea porque desde siempre estuvo viviendo con ese limbo a la vista.

—Te aconsejaría que vayas con Urahara, debería ser capaz de darte alguno de sus productos para evitar que los hollow o plus se aglomeren sobre ti —fue con ella, se sentó de rodillas y le señaló, con un movimiento de cabeza, tomar el té que acaba de dejar en la mesa.

—¿El dueño de la tienda? —alza la taza con lentitud, da un sorbo y vuelve a dejarla sobre el platillo—. Siempre me pareció raro ese sujeto, no sé cómo no me di cuenta con solo ver a Jinta y Ururu.

Sin percatarse ella, Uryu estudia su semblante con detenimiento. Ninguna otra señal de que esté herida en otro lugar. Sin embargo, intuye que le dolerán físicamente los músculos desde la espina dorsal hacia arriba. Caer así de mal provoca eso.

Se quedó observándola un rato más, obviando su mente cuánto cambió desde los once, cuando únicamente gente como él logró distinguirla del sexo femenino. Se avergonzó en demasía de prestar atención a eso.

A otra cosa. Obvio que ¡fue inevitable! Teniendo conocimiento del diseño, el juzgarle las prendas y por lo tanto llegar a esa zona.

Hasta obsceno le resulta simplemente estar a punto de indicarle que debería comenzar a usar… Ni puede pensar en la palabra. Menos podrá avisarle.

Al comparar a la antigua ella, no pudo eludir ver su antiguo yo.

Lo que ocasionó con el cebo para hollow.

"Pensar que en ese momento pudo haber muerto por mi culpa. No solo ella, sino sus cuatro amigos.

Sado-kun, Inoue-san y todos los estudiantes que estaban en ese momento en el Instituto. Incluso más." De no ser por Ichigo, él quien más se lamentaría sería.

Sado e Inoue sabían de los hechos a causa de Urahara, mas nunca volvieron el asunto personal. Ni siquiera se dignaron a irle a pedir explicaciones a Uryu. Nunca guardaron rencor tampoco, como si se sintieran incapaces de juzgar su nefasto comportamiento y estúpidas acciones que pudieron haber costado la vida de bastantes en su momento.

Se cuestionó si sería lo mismo decírselo a la hermana de Kurosaki, pero al final ignoró cualquier posibilidad que pudiera pensar sucedería de ser así. Igual que con muchos otros humanos, ella no se enteraría de ese asunto.

...

La ayuda a ella disminuyó al ver que recibía las atenciones de Urahara para resolver sus problemas del día a día, lo cual agradeció. Tener la certeza de que estaría segura, con ella su hermana y Kurosaki por adición, es un alivio, un peso menos en sus hombros, ya que se le complicaba demasiado coordinar la escuela, su cargo en el consejo estudiantil e ir por ahí de 'caza-hollow'. No era el único que estaba en guardia por Kurosaki y su familia; pero el mexicano frecuentaba cada mes menos la escuela, mientras que su amiga de prominente delantera carecía de momentos libres.

El quincy ya daba por sentado que, en esos momentos, tanto Sado como Inoue entrenaban sus propias habilidades, razón que lo motivó para entrenarse con más ahínco él mismo.

Y, cuando tenía tiempo, pensaba en esa chica.

Karin nunca deseó involucrarse -ese día pareció ser de confesiones cuando dijo eso- pero cuando Ichigo había perdido sus poderes, estuvo forzada a hacerlo.

Entonces, él ahora se encargaba de las amenazas mayores y ella hacía tiempo para ayudar a conciliar el corazón de los espíritus a su alrededor, cosa que se le daba mejor a quien no destruía almas en el proceso de ayudar otras.

En uno de esos momentos afirmó sentir alivio de tener a Ururu, Jinta a pesar de que no congeniaban, hasta a Kanonji al cual tachaba siempre de escandaloso en cada movimiento que realizaba… y a él.

Nunca lo tomó con otro contexto, más que el de la gratitud. No fue un problema mayor estar conectados de ese modo.

Las cosas cambiaron en cuestión de solo meses.

Respectivamente rondaban los trece y diecisiete, era inicio de su último año como estudiante de instituto. Todavía estaban sin ninguna pista de que el shinigami de cabello naranja estuviera cerca o en camino hacia la recuperación de Zangetsu. Por eso fue que tuvieron que estrechar el trato de nuevo y él brindarle una mano cuando la situación se lo requería. Pero fueron los dos quienes quedaron solos ante el mundo a causa de eso.

Una acción noble, que los demás hicieron sentir desagradable.

Cualquier cruce de miradas o cercanía mínima era demasiado para que los ojos de los demás cayeran encima e hicieran sus burdas teorías. Les tocó a ellos ser el objeto de otros porque, igual si era muy poco y casi nulo el tiempo que compartían, se encontraban a solas a fin de cuentas.

¿Importa si es amistad o menos que eso? No.

Se dice que el envidioso crea el rumor, el tonto lo cree y el chismoso lo difunde. No lograba ubicar bien quién pudo ser cada cuál, en el instituto, pero no bastó de mucho para que la voz corriera y que comenzaran a formarse al alrededor del quincy los rumores que lo unían a la hermana de Kurosaki, creando prejuicios y diversión a su costa.

Nadie se abstenía de mirarlo con ojos diferentes, creyendo que sus encuentros se traían algo desagradable de parte de él. No es que se victimizara, le dijo ella que en su escuela no hacían tanto escándalo. Al menos no sus contemporáneos, para los adultos no era tema relevante. Es entendible con los menores, porque para ellos puede que hasta admirable fuera. Muy diferente con él y los de su edad. Para los jóvenes que pronto llegarían a ser adultos, lo normal no es salir o tener encuentros con alguien menor sin ser pariente o estrictamente temas escolares, como tutorías o demás. Igual si mentía, nadie se hubiera tragado el cuento una vez tenida la prueba o aquella que ellos señalaban como tal.

Hay personas que no aceptan la verdad, por cualquier insulso motivo, así que era su idea dejarlo estar y tratar de aparentar que en efecto nada pasaba.

Su malhumor empeoró cuando en vez de las juzgadoras miradas, se hicieron más frecuentes las risas y burlas, que se volvieron más directas. Iban todas a modo de sarcasmos.

Como aquel día.

Sentado a sus espaldas, el principal imbécil que jugaba con su paciencia y que más utilizaba la mentira suelta, cruzó los límites de cualquier otro.

—I-shida. ¿Ya se lo hiciste a esa de trece? —la voz estaba atrás de su nuca.

Enfureció no simplemente por lo que dijo, sino porque estaba previendo que, a causa de eso, ya no serían insinuaciones desde entonces. Sin otro medio para descargarse sin hacerle daño a esa maldita persona, quebró el portaminas de metal en sus dedos.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el profesor, levantándose de la silla para mirar alrededor, pensando que el ruido podría haber sido causado por un mal comportamiento de alguno de sus alumnos indisciplinados, más que nada los que se sentaban al fondo.

—¡Profesor, Ishida-kun está sangrando! —dijo la voz de una de las alumnas, mirando hacia el susodicho.

"Genial", celebró en sarcasmo éste. Con ese dicho de su compañera de comité, los ojos de prácticamente todos se le pusieron encima, antes que el mismo mayor bajara los ojos a las hileras de fila más cercanas a su escritorio.

El quincy se alzó de la silla inclinando la cabeza, cubriendo la palma izquierda con la opuesta, para no ensuciar nada con la sangre que comenzó a brotar de dos cortes. Uno iba cruzando desde la uña hasta la segunda vértebra de su dedo índice y el otro estaba en la parte de adentro del pulgar, aunque no se notaba mucho el largo de los cortes porque la sangre escurría cubriéndolos.

—¿Pero cómo? —está pasmado el adulto ante la escena—. ¿Cómo se hizo eso, Ishida? ¿Acaso se cortó con el papel? —a pesar de ser el maestro más avispado, no asocia el sonido de antes con lo que pasa.

Ventajas de ser buen alumno.

Hubo un dúo de risas bien al fondo, personas que el profesor mandó a callar de forma autoritaria.

—Fue el lápiz mecánico. Estaba defectuoso —una mentira del quincy por la cual obtiene más risitas, por lo menos ya algo mejor disimuladas.

El profesor le permitió salir a la enfermería de la escuela para hacerse atender la herida. Al entrar a la sala, el oji-azul no pudo creer cuánto aumentaba la probabilidad de tener momentos de mala suerte una vez comenzaba el primero.

"¿Por qué él, de entre todas las personas?", pensó al notar al ex shinigami de cabello naranja.

—¿Qué te ocurrió, Ishida? —se mostró notoriamente sorprendido el shinigami impotente.

—Me corté con… una hoja de papel —dice la primera excusa ni bien llegó a su mente, la cual tomó de esas burlas y la primera sospecha dentro del salón de clases.

El Kurosaki se le queda viendo estupefacto por decir eso y con los labios torcidos, luego regresa a la cara semi-amarga de antes.

—Eso es peor excusa que cortarte, en los dos brazos, por caerte de las escaleras —murmura, sin ser contestado por el quincy con la verdad.

Comprendiendo que no le hablaría del tema, Ichigo calla y sigue con sus asuntos.

Una vez se colocó curitas adhesivas en cada dedo herido, el joven se fue de nuevo a su clase y trató de comportarse lo más ajeno posible a todo aquello que le rodeaba.

Los días consiguientes, volvió a encontrarse con la causa del acoso en clases, pero cuidando en no mirarla del todo o verla cara a cara. Básicamente hacer caso omiso de ella.

Su necesidad de alejarse un poco.

Fue inútil al final. El rumor ya se daba por hecho y realidad, para cuando quiso disuadir a las personas. Se había vuelto un degenerado a los oídos de otros, un pervertido con fetiche hacia el lolicon, y si bien hasta gracioso suena decirlo así, no era para nada divertido ser quien está en el ojo de la tormenta en un tema tal.

—Ishida, ¿estás triste porque tu noviecita te dejó? —la hora del almuerzo en la azotea fue estropeada de nuevo.

Calma su presión y gira la cara con la mayor lentitud posible, para mirar hacia el cielo detrás de las verjas de seguridad o por lo menos pretender que lo hace.

—Vamos, no te hagas el interesante —se burlaba su acosador personal, poniéndose enfrente suyo.

No lo parecerá por estar medidamente como siempre ante la mirada de todos sus otros compañeros, pero por segundos la expresión de sus ojos estaba por estrecharse en una mirada que auguraba peligro, especialmente para con los que venían fastidiándolo desde hacía semanas.

—Muévete —Tal como ahora. Estaba haciendo lo imposible por permanecer sereno, aunque no lo pareciera para el cuarteto lleno de tontos.

"No reacciones", repetía en su cabeza como un mantra, "no reacciones. De quererlo, podrías acabar esto en menos de cinco segundos; no obstante, estás a puertas cerradas, él es parte del alumnado aquí y no puedes arriesgarte después de lo que pasó con aquellos que buscaban a Kurosaki en la entrada-"

El trío de aduladores, del matón principal, ríe.

—Woh, ¡sí habla! —nueva burla a querer imponerse a ellos—. Ya, pero primero dinos cómo es salir con una mocosa.

No tiene que reaccionar físicamente, mas eso no significaba que no pudiera devolver las palabras.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices tú? —hace la pregunta retórica—. Por lo absorbido que te muestras del tema, me parece que es uno de tu interés. Aunque —da una sonrisa con sorna—, con tantos rechazos que vienes cargando desde el año anterior, no me sorprende que busques a alguien que puedas impresionar fácilmente con esa pedante actitud, tu largo listado de notas pésimas y no salir de la suplencia en el tercer año que llevas en el equipo de básquet.

Los tres de atrás ampliaron los ojos, quedando boquiabiertos de paso.

¿Acaso sus pequeñas mentes lo imaginaron incapaz de darse una defensa? Al menos el pseudo-líder guardaba un poco de materia gris en esa cabeza de peinado horrible, pues el insulto sí lo procesó con rapidez. Ishida lo notaba porque su rostro se desfiguró en odio apenas escucharlo terminar, pero parecía rechazar la idea de perder ante alguien como él.

—Ja, ja —su mirada altanera estaba tensa, dejarse insultar había sido demasiado para su ego—. ¿Entonces, dices que buscaste a esta mocosa porque se impresionó contigo? ¿Con qué, con un cuatro-? —es interrumpido por Uryu.

—Búscate otro apelativo si planeas insultarme, porque no serás efectivo así —suspira Ishida lentamente, mostrando falsa decepción, poniéndose de pie a la par que juntaba la caja de su almuerzo vacía para hacer su camino a la puerta, y luego bajó con destino a los salones.

De igual modo, aquel idiota no le perdió la pista.

—¡Al menos te hubieras buscado algo mejor, cuatro-ojos! —continuaba hablando, con los pasillos algo poblados, al haberlo encontrado a punto de meterse a su salón.

El de ojos color azul queda entre la puerta, con su mano apretándose en un puño que deseaba mandar directo en la boca del hablador. La presencia del profesor estaba cada vez más cerca en su camino al aula. Se iba a ganar más que un sermón monumental con público incluido, si saciaba su ansia de venganza que guardaba desde hace días para con ese sujeto en particular.

Ese que continuaba diciendo pura basura.

—Digo, esa chica no se ve ni linda. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Karin Kurosaki, cierto? Hasta su hermana es mejor, seguro la viste, la rubia con todavía más pinta de loli pensé que te gustaría más.

Ishida comprime el puño, sin mediar de por qué estará más furioso. Su mirada seria está ya perdida al pensarlo, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza.

—Creo que ya sé por qué elegiste a la otra. Tienes bien de dónde agarrar con esas tetas que ella-

El rostro del desagradable alumno giró medio ángulo, después velozmente fue como si simplemente apareciera cayéndose y dándose un golpe que rebotó su cabeza una vez en el piso con el resto de su cuerpo.

Todo pasó antes de que el quincy pudiera actuar para tomar el asunto en sus propias manos.

—Tú imbécil —dijo la voz de la persona de brillante cabello naranja, con el ceño fruncido de siempre haciendo acto de presencia en su cara por primera vez en mucho tiempo—, ¿qué tanta mierda estás diciendo de mis hermanas?

Y, como siempre, es Kurosaki el tratado como culpable cuando de provocar sobrexplotado desconcierto, en los adultos, se trata.

Esa misma tarde, al cruzarse a la salida Ishida sigue con ganas de querer reclamarle que cometiera eso en su lugar, mas Ichigo sentencia que fue por defensa al nombre de sus hermanas no por él.

Aun así, hay una fuerte razón por la cual ninguno está realmente enojado con las acciones del otro.

Como fuera, desde ese día nadie volvió a aludir a Karin como su novia en una relación que rozaba lo enfermiza.

...

Él no había dicho nada en contra al descubrir que ella se encomendaba con el deber de apaciguar el corazón de las almas encadenadas a la tierra, más que nada porque no era la única en hacerlo ni antes ni después de lo que ocurrió con Ichigo.

"Es mi turno de proteger a Ichi-nii", fueron palabras llegando de aquella voz femenina a su mente al inquirir por qué querría ella más poder del que ya tenía.

Si él analizaba sus palabras de manera superficial, tacharla de enceguecida sería lo primero a venir a su cabeza.

Podría decirle que necesitaba ordenar sus prioridades más bien y que, al fin y al cabo, sería mejor centrar sus esfuerzos en Yuzu la cual era la verdaderamente impotente a cuanto ser espiritual -con intenciones maliciosas- existiera. Pero ella no se concentraba solamente en su hermano, por eso no pretendió darle un reproche sobre lo anterior. Además, denotaba que ella dijo eso en el sentido de deber, pensaba que debía devolver el favor a su hermano gracias a todo lo que hizo por ella. Mas disponer de su vida así era excesivo y Karin solamente se pondría en más peligro si se volvía real el deseo que tenía, desde hace un tiempo, el cual el oji-azul pudo saber al ser interrogado de si existía algún modo de utilizar a su favor o incrementar las habilidades que ya poseía.

Está bien; una persona es capaz de fortalecerse para avanzar, cambiar aspectos de sí misma, dejar otros de lado con tal de lograr adaptarse al mundo. No obstante, cambiar la composición de su propio cuerpo, era algo despreciable e infantil para él quien desde niño experimentó sentimientos de auto-desprecio en sí mismo los cuales a partir de los quince abandonó. Sabía que el camino hacia la verdadera fuerza no recaía en ser otra persona.

Es distinto querer seguir una profesión, buscar cambiar de actitud o maneras de mejorar el estado físico y la complexión corporal de paso; sin embargo, lo que ella quería no tenía un nombre con el cuál llamarlo.

Al día de hoy, tampoco estaba seguro de cómo definir a Ichigo ya que el ex shinigami sustituto era una mezcla extraña de muchas 'razas' en sí mismo. Su hermana difícilmente saldría de su categoría de humana. Porque no, el que tuviera sangre de una raza especial no la volvía superior a una humana corriente. Él la tenía de ambos padres, de una menos que del otro, pero eso aseguró que con esto y entrenamiento, pudiera ser categorizado como un quincy con el pasar de los años.

—Ishida-san, ¿tienes?

—Ya tuvimos esta conversación. Mantengo mi respuesta —fue rudo. Era imposible hacer salir la voz con otro tono, teniendo en cuenta a qué se estaba refiriendo ella.

Que la pelinegro le buscara e intentara sacar a colación un tema en donde el mayor poder de decisión no lo llevaba ella, se había vuelto tan cotidiano que su paciencia hace rato que se había agotado.

En cualquier instante podría gritarle y no era correcto, aunque ya estaba pensando seriamente que la única forma de hacerla volver a sus cabales, sería a los gritos o dar el argumento por el cual a esas alturas venir atrás suyo no tenía razón de ser. Optó por esta última. De esa forma, volver a tomar la distancia de antes.

Ser un par de desconocidos que se dan saludos de bienvenida otra vez.

—¿Por qué? —el ceño de la chica estaba forzado. Totalmente entendible para alguien albergando el deseo de volverse más fuerte y que la ayuda para realizarlo se la negaran. Sin embargo, ¿no era irónico? Desde un principio fue ella quien nunca quiso involucrarse -lo había dicho tantas veces-, y sin embargo tampoco podía hacerlo. Por eso, Ishida vislumbraba la tristeza en el par de ojos grises. Ciertamente, ella no la mostraba a propósito y seguro pensaba que no lo estaba haciendo, pero ahí estaba. Sobre todo, al gritarle de nuevo el cuestionamiento interior—. ¡¿Por qué no?!

—No tienes lo necesario —fue su respuesta tajante, sin intentar ser comprensivo.

"¿Ella quiere la verdad, no?" Se la iba a dar sin adornos—. Desde el inicio, estuviste _manteniéndote_ a costa del poder de tu hermano. Pudiste nacer siendo espiritualmente consiente, mas fue reciente que lograras ver hollows. El que tus habilidades se incrementaran a partir de los once, no expresó un gran cambio, quizás elevaste tu reiryouku, lo cual te dio algo de ventaja luego de pasar aquel momento con Sado-kun en Sakurabashi. No obstante, eso no es una diferencia significativa a la que él experimentó. Tú nunca tuviste poder suficiente. No antes y no ahora; ese es el motivo al porqué no voy a entrenarte, no serás capaz de soportarlo. Tampoco quiero tener que rendir cuentas a tu hermano por un mero capricho tuyo —afiló los ojos al darle una última mirada, más que dispuesto de abrir la puerta de su casa. Quería entrar de una vez.

La verdad no estaba muy lejos, pero no era ésta. De cualquier forma, este razonamiento era el más adecuado que le pudo dar. Ishida no podía hacer más por ella y solo esperaba que con sus palabras finalmente decidiera poner el primer pie para retirarse del umbral de su puerta e ir a su propia casa, donde su familia debería estar esperándole antes de que anocheciera.

No fue detestable el empeño. Sus palabras habían entrado en ella de manera tan contundente que tuvo que obligarse a no disculparse. Había visto un ápice de dolor en sus ojos de iris gris y él había dudado sobre la razón cuando la amargura pareció marcharse de la cara de Karin, trayendo de vuelta su entrecejo fruncido en sobremanera, mientras su expresión se le tornaba dura; y antes de que palabras del mismo tono, que las de él, salieran de los labios de la Kurosaki, él ya había devuelto la cara a la puerta de su casa. Quiso abrir, pero fue tarde para él cuando llevó la mano al pomo.

—No te quites importancia —le dijo lentamente ella, y por un bendito momento Ishida no lograba intuir qué diría a continuación—. ¿O se te olvidó que tuviste mucho que ver con lo que nos ocurrió en Sakurabashi?

Era increíble que no se pudiera mostrar sorprendido ante esto. Ni aunque el aire se le fue de los pulmones momentáneamente, impidiendo respirar cuando le oyó aquello, ni por cómo le latía con fuerza el corazón tan de repente.

No estaba sorprendido, más que para preguntarse hacía cuánto. ¿Desde cuándo lo sabía y por qué justo ahora escupía con desgreño un asunto que él creyó tener resuelto?

Había tantas otras personas a las que les ocultaba la verdad, a las que no provocaba un nudo en su estómago mentir sin vacilación, igual que sus amigos lo hacían. Con los siguiendo la rutina, no significaba que fuera diferente.

¿Entonces por qué le costaba tanto devolver la mirada para enfocar sus ojos en los de ella y decirle algo? Justificar su comportamiento de aquella vez no serviría. Para cómo estaban las cosas, la chica leería en sus facciones la verdad innegable.

No -esa es su respuesta- nunca lo olvidó, solo trató de hacerlo y a veces lo lograba. Pero ¿cómo iba olvidarse de aquel infantil capricho por demostrar superioridad, el cual por poco estuvo a punto de costarle la vida a decenas, entre todos, a ella? Ese era simplemente uno de los muchos recuerdos reprimidos en su cabeza.

¿Era estúpido no saber quién pudo contarle? Karin le arrojó la luz dándole de una vez.

—Chad me lo dijo —su voz baja y llena de molestia. ¿O quizás el tono era culpa? No voltear evitaba que viera su cara, así que no supo cómo identificar el tono.

Durante los segundos siguientes, hubo un silencio demasiado incómodo para él.

Oía voces de algunos vecinos hablando en la entrada al edificio, los neumáticos de unos autos yendo y viniendo más allá del vado, y algunas personas acercándose para meterse en sus propios departamentos, justo a unas dos puertas a su derecha.

Todo era normal afuera, solo el ambiente se había vuelto pesado para él desde el momento. El mundo se le detuvo con las palabras impertinentes provenientes de Karin Kurosaki.

Sin poder sostener más sus ideas sin explotar y usar la voz de mala manera, puso el pie para desistir, girando la perilla. Al mismo tiempo ella se alejó dando pasos rápidos. Uryu abrió la puerta, y se metió al cuarto con bastante tranquilidad.

Una vez sintió la presencia de la Kurosaki lo suficientemente lejos, el nerviosismo pasó a segundo plano.

¿Hacía cuánto que se enteró?, era una pregunta latente todavía. Otra que lo ponía aún más fastidiado ¿por qué era él quien se sentía traicionado aquí?

"Maldita sea… ¿Acaso esto tiene algún sentido?". Era completamente ilógico que sus acciones hubieran sido juzgadas justamente por ella, a quien menos había perjudicado el asunto. Considerándolo, era a quien menos cree que le debía algo como una disculpa. _"Pero casi la matas"_ , le recordó su conciencia, golpeándolo más fuerte que las palabras de la chiquilla.

Se le formaron más arrugas en el entrecejo y su mano vuelta puño hizo más presión de la debida.

" _Podrías haber destruido toda la ciudad, Ishida. ¿Y solo para probarte a ti mismo que eres mejor?"_ , esa voz sonó familiarmente como a Kurosaki y no a la que acababa de dejarle entrar a su casa con la garganta seca y ganas de gritar de rabia.

La frustración acumulada finalmente se había elevado a límites insospechados, hasta que no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo y clavó el puño en la pared a su costado. Lo hizo tan fuerte que el dueño del complejo le pediría el dinero por la reparación después.

En el departamento contiguo los vecinos afectados ya estaban haciendo alboroto ante tremendo ruido y divisar una grieta que no estaba ahí segundos atrás.

...

El orgullo venía siendo desde hace rato algo muy propio de ambos, en eso se parecían mucho y los dos demasiado tercos eran como para aceptar mancharlo iniciando algún tipo de conversación que se pudiera interpretar como una muestra de arrepentimiento. Los dos sentían que tenían las de perder.

Ishida no se sentía en la posición adecuada y a Karin no le gustaría victimizarse.

Una vez que el shinigami de Karakura recuperó sus poderes, sus caminos dejaron de cruzarse diariamente entre sí, pero se trataba de la familia de ella y la habitación de su hermano era siempre el punto de reuniones, por eso se volvía algo inevitable verse de vez en cuando. El quincy era lo suficientemente perspicaz como para intuir que los demás sospecharían si cambiaban la manera de tratarse a la que estaban acostumbrados los demás, aunque no se necesitaba ser perspicaz en eso, pero ella lo suficientemente lista como para comprender qué significaba el que le dirigiera la palabra delante del círculo de su hermano.

Como si hubieran llegado al acuerdo que él quería, volvieron a hablarse, aunque con la misma distancia de cuando apenas sabían el nombre del otro.

Ninguno sospecha algo, porque desde un principio los habían encasillado en el papel de conocidos de camino.

Había ciertos días en los que admitía para sí mismo que estaba afectado por la distancia que propuso hacia Karin.

Para cuando aquel quincy llamado Haschwalth le informó del llamado de su majestad meses después y de que requería su presencia en el Silbern, se hizo evidente que él tenía contados los días porque si la cosa se trataba de elegir entre sus amigos y él, elegía que fueran ellos quienes sobrevivieran a costo de su vida. Pero antes de mentirle a todos, como última voluntad en mundo humano decidió que no estaría mal confesar una última verdad.

Sin cambiarse el uniforme de escuela, tomó su oportunidad en una hora de la tarde, en la cual asumió que la casa Kurosaki estaba vacía debido a que el padre de la familia estaría en la clínica y la hermana menor en su tarea de comprar repuestos para la casa.

Estaba en la entrada e iba a llamar a la puerta y esperar a que lo recibiera, porque esa era la forma correcta. Aun así, dudó que le saliera la voz si no se esforzaba más que para hacer eso, sobre todo si tenía que esperar a que ella se decidiera si lo hacía pasar al genkan o directamente lo despedía tras decirle que Ichigo no estaba -como si él no lo supiera-. Dudaba de esto último, pero no estaba de más suponer.

En esos días Karin prefería no ser ni quien le abriera a pesar de poder estar cerca de la puerta, sino dejar esta tarea en manos de Yuzu.

Respirando profundo, contra todo pronóstico Ishida optó por usar sus poderes y fue directo a la alcoba en donde la única habitante presente estaba. La vio sentada delante del escritorio, con un lápiz frente a su cuaderno y un libro abierto el cual sin muchas ganas ojeaba.

Quizás no eran extraordinarias sus habilidades en comparación a todos ellos, mas una diferencia de Karin con el resto de los mortales -y que era compartida con otros humanos y aquiescentes de Ichigo- constaba en que ella no solo veía lo sobrenatural, sino que percibía estas presencias. Igual teniéndolo en cuenta, él elevó un poco la suya para hacerse notar más claramente, hasta que ella sobresaltó de verle en el aire parado como un busto a la altura de su ventana.

Uryu levantó la mano en modo de saludo y Karin se acercó. Abrió el pestillo junto a la ventana para verlo mejor y escucharlo más claro, si es que él tuviera algo para decirle. De pronto ella estaba preocupada, ya por lo que acontecía delante, o por el semblante de quien era amigo de su hermano mayor.

—¿Ishida-san qué…? —estaba demasiado asombrada como para saludarle, empezando a inquietar sobre algún contratiempo a su hermano mayor que a su vez desencadenaría en algo fatal para todos.

—Esa vez alegué sobre tu debilidad —dijo el quincy con rapidez y sin presentaciones de por medio—, mi comportamiento contigo fue inapropiado.

Los dos estaban mirándose a los ojos, tras el silencio que siguió.

Con la boca un poco abierta por ser tomada desprevenida, la oji-gris parpadeó sin comprender del todo el motivo que le llevó a tocar aquel empolvado tema el cual creyó olvidado. Por el tono de voz, del joven, pudo sacar algo que más la confundió.

¿Acaso él estaría intentado disculparse?

—No eras tú quien no podría tolerar el entrenamiento, soy yo quien no podría soportar entrenarte —como eso no suena tan bien como intentó, Ishida trata de corregirse—. Soy bueno; no obstante, aprendí por imitación. Nunca dispuse de un libro sobre arquería, yo no estaba seguro de cómo se sostenía un arco incluso, hasta hace poco. Considerando que no soy diestro, sostener el arco con la derecha me era lo ideal —Uryu miró a sus zapatos, y el piso mucho más abajo, ¿por qué lleva divagando tanto? Era una palabra o un par a lo mucho. "¿Es que me falta humildad?", pensó—. A donde quiero llegar es que…

—Ishida-san —le detuvo, para que él la mirara. La chica le sonrió inesperadamente de una forma dulce, bajando algo sus ojos para posarlos sobre el suelo, antes de volver a mirar los del quincy otra vez—. Entiendo —Él no tenía por qué creer que le debía a ella un 'perdón', así que le hablaba sin tomarse a mal lo sucedido en el pasado. Prosiguiendo, con su voz saliendo musitada, dijo—. Sé que no soy fuerte en ese sentido, de peleas a muerte y toda la cosa, y no llegaré a poseer la misma fuerza que ustedes —él la habría querido cortar para negarle eso, pero ella no se lo permitió—. Lo que yo te pedí fue estúpido y realmente no creo que yo hubiera hecho todo al pie de la letra de haber aceptado tú entrenarme —se expresó, conciliadora—. Las personas funcionamos así, ¿no? Si algo no nos interesa, no le ponemos empeño. Era tan común para mí ver fantasmas y después esos monstruos… los hollows. Solo hago lo que tengo que hacer, si algo malo sucede. Solo me defiendo —afirmó. Prosiguió después con más ganas—. Por otro lado, ustedes, mi hermano… tú, sobre todo, eres desinteresado. Te preocupas por el bienestar de los más débiles —sonrió, cerrando los ojos con alegría del dato—. Creo que es bueno que sean personas como tú las que tengan ese tipo de poderes.

La sonrisa o las palabras, no estaba seguro de qué pudo dejarlo más perplejo. O puede que eso último, aunándolo al gesto.

Uryu pensó que era increíble todo lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Siempre parecía una chica tan alejada y cerrada, imposible de tocar con palabras o darlas ella misma de buena manera. Karin se presentaba como alguien de piedra, una persona fría e indiferente hacia los demás, eso parecía querer hacer ver con la misma expresión que su cara mantenía la mayor parte del tiempo.

Karin solamente lograba ser algo menos indiferente con determinadas personas. Tal vez por eso la comprendía mejor, o un ápice más que los contemporáneos que ella tenía y los cuales la dejaban considerablemente sola debido a lo mismo, a Ishida no bastaba verla dentro de la escuela para saber eso. Él lo vivió.

Ahora con esa confesión de sus pensamientos, que le incluían, solo confirmaba que ella lo tenía muy en alta estima y lo consideraba valorable por el simple hecho de ser quien era.

Sintió un revoloteo en su estómago y las mejillas queriendo calentarse, pero trató de calmar sus latidos para que no sucediera, y antes de que se le ocurriera qué decir, ella volvió a hablar.

—Gracias —dijo Karin, haciendo que confundiera y frunciera levemente el ceño al no entender.

—¿Por qué?

Porque ella después de pensarlo razonablemente al comportamiento que él dio, pudo resolver el misterio de su aparición.

—Irás a ayudar a mi hermano y a todos nosotros ¿cierto? —ella concedió, con la mirada un ápice triste al saber que era una despedida. Al tener esa emoción, se reprendió a sí misma, para sus adentros claro. Al saber de la partida de su hermano no estuvo angustiada ni mucho menos, por la confianza que le tenía. Negando para ella misma, cambió a una sonrisa divertida rápidamente al recordar cómo apareció el joven y cómo seguía estando, prácticamente flotando en el aire—. Pero venir a nuestra casa así. Eh, Ishida-san, ¿notaste que acabas de ir en contra de tu comportamiento de caballero? —bromeó, haciendo que él se pusiera un poco incómodo, queriendo evitar sus ojos, a pesar de saber que ella no se lo decía en serio, que no lo vería jamás de mal modo. Era de las pocas personas que se acercaban a él pensando y no dudando de eso. Sin embargo, para él ella era muy diferente a las muchas personas que lo rodeaban incluso si esos se trataban de sus amigos de quienes tenía apoyo mutuo en básicamente todo.

No lo tenía claro. Pero se planteó que debió ser una de las razones por las que él fue hasta ahí, en primer lugar. Sí, con todo y en contra de cómo, en general, se comportaba.

Se preguntaba si acaso ¿estaba mal decírselo? Después de todo lo que ella dijo, ser franco podría ser lo más justo ahora, por lo menos un poco no mataba. En todo caso, él se iría a matar de otra forma pronto. Dejar un buen recuerdo al menos a una persona, de su última vez en el mundo humano, no era malo si contestaba con la verdad teniendo en cuenta todas las mentiras que pronto diría. Lo mucho que lastimaría a sus amigos por aprecio a los mismos.

—Lo sé —le admite a Karin, algo vacilante de lo que le sale—, yo nunca actúo así, pero tú eres… especial. En el buen sentido —aclaró por si había dudas.

Ella amplió los ojos ante eso. Su boca se cerró, tratando de hacerla contener algún balbuceo de pregunta y sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas que quiso bajar la cabeza al primer segundo de sentir el calor en ellas. No era capaz de preguntarle a qué se refería con eso.

Él le sonrió con sinceridad al panorama, de manera suave y a la vez… feliz. Le alegró esa reacción, haciendo que demostrara serenidad por primera vez en todo lo que iba del encuentro. Seguidamente, se despidió sin hacerlo realmente, apenas con un asentimiento de cabeza, para que después su figura desapareciese -con una velocidad que fue tal para volverlo invisible.

" _Pero tú eres especial."_

Karin quedó con la ventana abierta y a pesar de que se encontraba sola en casa, la sensación de soledad disminuyó considerablemente mientras su mente repetía sin cesar aquellas tres palabras.

Se había formado un nudo en su garganta del cual le era imposible deshacerse en ese momento, también incesantes cosquillas en el estómago la habían atrapado con la guardia baja, aunque esta era una sensación que trató de ignorar ese día.

Y los que días que siguieron.

...

Durante el desarrollo de la guerra contra el Vanderreich, Ishida quien debió concentrarse en cosas relacionadas al ejército invasor, inevitablemente pensando en los amigos los que -a la vista de muchos- había sido traicionado. No obstante, en los momentos en que su mente no ocupaba los recuerdos de Kurosaki, pensaba en ella, en Karin, y en cómo podría afectarle si su hermano moría tan prontamente. Se lamentaba un poco que la lógica respuesta a que no se derrumbaran todos los mundos, podía ser usar a Ichigo como Soul King -razón por la cual Uryu quería apurarse.

Su único temor era no acabar con Yhwach, ni siquiera la muerte era un miedo ya, se había resignado a la suya pero no sin hacer todo lo posible para ayudar a que más personas murieran en el mundo mortal.

...

Una vez que la guerra contra el Vanderreich llegó a su fin y regresaron al mundo humano, todo mejoró tanto que de los únicos problemas que se ocuparon fueron los más comunes para todo humano en camino a ser adulto.

La vida adulta también les restaba tiempo y a veces cada quién tontamente se encontraba extrañando un poco esos momentos de lucha, donde tenían más horas juntos viéndolo de ese modo. O quizás fuera solo por ser estudiantes que compartían curso.

Había pasado bastante desde que Ishida no visitaba la clínica Kurosaki y compartía tiempo los sus otros amigos en una salida.

Quién diría que tomaría unos tres años tener una reunión entre ellos.

...

Según Ichigo, fue Orihime la que organizó esa reunión en donde planeaba que todos se unieran para realizar el regalo que darían a Rukia el día de su boda. A Karin no le sorprendió, tampoco a Yuzu.

Orihime así de amable es.

El primero en llegar a la casa fue nada más y nada menos que el puntual Ishida, incluso vino adelantado. Les dio las buenas tardes, pidió permiso antes de entrar, se disculpó al preguntar por el lugar donde harían eso -seguro aunque ya lo sabía-, permitió ser indicado y se sentó rodeando la mesa de centro en la sala de estar.

Lo estaba viendo coser el bordado, fascinada de lo bueno que era en ello. Si dejaba el tocado ese a un lado y alejado de sus manos, cualquiera diría que fue hecho a máquina de coser.

Una cualidad sorpresiva en él, aunque viéndolo mejor puede que no.

Tal vez sea que, al alcanzar esta etapa de adolescencia, cada chico es objeto de estudio. Y él lo es más por alguna razón que ella quisiera ignorar, pero le es imposible no pensar en que… "Él es guapo".

Sonroja de nuevo con vergüenza mientras alza los hombros buscando la manera de tranquilizar, mientras eran ambos quienes estaban lado a lado en el suelo.

Yuzu prácticamente la echó del cuarto de lavado, diciéndole que fuera a ayudar a Ishida mientras acababa de guardar la ropa limpia. No, no era un empujón a mantenerla cerca del amigo de su hermano. Su hermana menor realmente no confía en Karin cuando se trata sobre planchar la ropa, no desde quemar la manga de un uniforme de Ichigo un año atrás.

—De verdad eres bueno en esto —ella dijo sin haber dejado de ver al joven adulto todo este tiempo, queriendo iniciar una charla, porque más nerviosa la pone estar en silencio.

Él detiene un segundo el movimiento de sus manos. Sin dirigir su mirada a ella, ajusta las gafas.

—Es mi pasatiempo desde niño.

Karin no encuentra las palabras para contestar a lo que acaba de confiarle, pero llega a surcar los labios sin hacer nada más que mirarlo con atención. Miraba las manos, mentalmente alabando la agilidad que poseían en su precisión, mas a pesar de gustarle ver los dedos largos en acción, su rostro subió hacia el dueño de los mismos.

Pasó de su cuello a su barbilla, luego a sus labios, nariz y se dirigió a los ojos. Ella siempre había pensado que tenía lindos ojos, algo arruinados por las gafas, pero no había que negar que a él le sentaban bien, le daban un buen toque.

—¿Sí?

Ishida vio que Karin se sobresaltó de hombros. Él no la estaba viendo y todavía así se dio cuenta de que ella lo hacía. No estaba hastiado, ni un poco molesto, sino expectante de qué pudiera llega a decirle.

—E-eh —ella hace una pausa de ese balbuceo y después mirando al objeto en sus manos, le pregunta—. ¿No tienes miedo de que los demás puedan arruinar el trabajo de Orihime-chan y tuyo? Quiero decir, escuché de Ichi-nii que ella está en el Club de artesanías, y tú sabes mucho, pero a excepción de Yuzu, Tatsuki-chan y los demás —hizo una mueca apenada cuando dijo—, apenas sabemos cómo coser, Ishida-san.

Él no estaba preocupado de eso, de hecho, una risa quiso hacer acto de presencia. Se aclaró la garganta para dejarlo pasar, no quería que se ofendiera si se reía de su falta de conocimiento en la materia, aunque los otros no estaban tampoco como para sentirse mal. En realidad, le hizo gracia la forma en que lo dijo.

—Inoue-san propuso traer unos calcos que expliquen debidamente el paso-a-paso, así que no habrá más inconveniente que el preguntar, si se les dificulta, para poder deshacer sus dudas una vez llegue ella.

Los gritos de Keigo quien se presentaba junto a Tatsuki y Mizuiro, los sacaron de ambiente.

Cuando llegó su hermano y, justo el ese instante en que lo recibió con un saludo de bienvenida, ella hizo alarde de su nula práctica en la costura y poca capacidad en la materia. No obstante, Ishida pensaba que no había que recriminarle.

Al oírla dirigirse a él en frente de todos, el quincy no le contestó con palabras ni se giró en su dirección al momento, un poco tarde notó que se refería a él pero aun así le prestó ayuda.

El velo estaba casi listo conforme fue pasando la noche. Uno a uno, las visitas iban dejando el lugar. Con el tiempo él tuvo que irse también y no se molestó ni tuvo preocupación sobre cómo haría su camino a casa cierta amiga, sin ofrecer compañía, dejó atrás a Inoue sabiendo que esa oportunidad era demasiado perfecta para que Yuzu Kurosaki no la tomara.

Estaba seguro de que ella o Karin, tenían suficiente intuición para saber la honestidad de los sentimientos tanto de la joven como los de Ichigo.

Bueno, quizás era más algo sentido de común, por cómo ambos se comportaban.

El que la presencia de Inoue siguiera en casa de los Kurosaki, incluso después de que él ya estuviera a medio camino de la suya, indicaba que no negó el pedido a pasar un rato más en ese hogar.

Durante su viaje a Hueco Mundo al ir por Inoue, se percató de que tenía sentimientos encontrados por ella. Nunca se dio cuenta de en qué momento comenzaron, pero el enamoramiento que sintió por Inoue desapareció antes de que la misma empezara a salir con Ichigo. Aun si por un lado sintió sumo alivio de no ser afectado por la relación, el estar a merced de otros sentimientos que no podía controlar le preocupaba.

Le inquietaba que pasara nuevamente lo mismo, lo que habría podido pasar.

Eso había comenzado con la hermana de Kurosaki cuando esta tenía trece e iba por los catorce. Solía auto-sermoneaba con regularidad, al pensar en halagar algún aspecto de Karin en su cabeza. Ni siquiera la defendía mentalmente, para esquivar cualquier buen rasgo que tuviera y pensar en ella de otra manera que como la hermana de su amigo.

Sin embargo, ella creció.

Había crecido y lo que no le afectaba cuando la vio de niña, ya que obviamente no podía mirarla como más que eso, ni tampoco al verla de preadolescente, comenzó a afectarle al contemplarla a los dieciséis años. Él, con veinte encima, se agriaba de ver una mujer en un cuerpo donde faltaban años para que existiera una.

No era intencional. Menos culpa de ella. O puede que sí.

Porque Karin perdió la forma del rostro que tuvo desde tu infancia, ganando una mirada de adulta en su cara de adolescente cuyas pestañas envueltas en máscara y delineador negro, rostro que llamaba las atenciones de muchos, aparte de él.

Sin embargo, en ese mismo instante la suya había sido la primera en la fila. Sentada a su lado, le hizo sentir algo ansioso de sus movimientos y palabras tanto como las que ella pudiera realizar y, de no ser porque no estaban todos ahí exactamente para socializar, no habría podido evitar que en sus pensamientos fueran ocupados únicamente por ella.

Lo asumió tarde, el que no sirvió para nada el querer mantenerla al margen de su mente. Las suposiciones que otros hicieron años antes sobre ellos, se realizaron.

Se sentía atraído por Karin Kurosaki de una manera que no era simplemente superficial ni banal, ella le gustaba al punto en que se negaba a investigar si provocaba el mismo efecto en ella.

Esta vez sus preocupaciones eran diferentes.

Hace tres años era su miedo quizás -de algún modo- más egoísta porque se centraba en él mismo. Temía las repercusiones y el daño a su imagen tanto de alumno como de hijo.

Ahora había un miedo igual de profundo y similar, mas éste era causado teniendo a Karin como punto central del mismo, cómo le afectaría a ella cualquier impulso que él tuviera.

Estaba al tanto que, de permitirse iniciar un romance con ella, le estaría privando de tener la iniciativa en crear sus propias experiencias, cometer sus propios errores y disfrutar de los años que le quedaban para llegar hasta la edad que él cruzaba.

Ya había experimentado su primer corazón roto, su primer beso, había tenido novia. Maldición, él incluso había, había...

La brecha era de cuatro años, después de todo. Puede no ser mucho como una década, pero en sí, es bastante a sus ojos. Entre sus conversaciones, se le va de la mente que ella sigue no siendo una adulta, a pesar de ser madura en personalidad que es.

¿Acaso está bien? Comenzó a reparar en ella físicamente, al ver que le había cambiado notoriamente la figura antes de los trece, incluso con un tinte erótico. Por supuesto, no era del todo responsable. Es decir, ¡por favor!, él estaba por esa edad de hormonas en ebullición. Incluso ahora era un impulso involuntario admirar su figura, no una cosa que hiciera con esa intención en especial -que no era Asano, por Dios-. Ishida incluso recuerda que quiso advertirle al comenzarle a cambiar su figura de niña a adolescente, pero pensó que dudaría de que él lo notó y le comentaba por ser lo mejor. Supuso que lo tomaría como un perverso pervertido al minuto cero de intentar explicarle, por eso no le comentó que era tiempo de que usara sujetador porque se le notaban… bueno, ya no importaba.

Además, a pesar de tener estar en sus dieciséis primaveras, a ella no le incomodaba mostrar el inicio de sus senos en un escote que, aun si era lo suficientemente pequeño y apenas clasificaba como tal, resultaba igual de llamativo para los ojos de otros e inclusive los suyos -más los de Asano, quien los buscaba, pero desistió al recibir un golpe en la nariz, cortesía de Arisawa, quien advirtió que avisaría a Ichigo de ser necesario-.

Querría suponer que le pasaba lo que a Keigo, hacer pasar todo por un perverso gusto, una muestra de lujuria, mas era innegable que sus sentimientos eran algo más si se esforzaba tanto en mantenerse a raya.

—Es cierto, vas a una universidad médica… ¿No es realmente muy caro? Eres muy pobre, ¿estás bien con eso? —Esa vez Yuzu no había reprendido las palabras rudas de su hermano mayor. Como el mismo él, prácticamente todos estaban desconcertados de escucharle decir tan a la ligera eso, aunque no lo demostraran se había creado una pequeña tensión en sus cuerpos -ventajas de sentir la energía espiritual-, pero el quincy se dijo a sí mismo que no se pondría en ridículo con timidez o vergüenza o, peor, enojo ya que el tema era sacado; de hecho, creía que les debía una respuesta a varios presentes, así que respondió.

—Estaba pensando en obtener una beca, pero mi padre pagó la matrícula —los demás conocían la historia de que vivía lejos de su padre, por lo que aclara—. Podría haber rechazado su dinero completamente en el pasado, pero… —hizo una pausa porque vacilaba sobre cómo proceder, también porque ocasionaba sentimientos encontrados hablar sobre el tema. Sin embargo, en el momento de silencio, notó que la energía de Karin varió. Ella estaba expectante, podía sentirlo, pero su energía delataba ansias también—, nuestra relación ha mejorado hasta el punto en que puedo aceptar su dinero con una palabra de agradecimiento.

¿Ella de verdad lo apreciaba así…? De reojo la había visto tragar disimuladamente, aliviada, y él se sintió conmovido.

...

Desde su comienzo laboral el horario para hacer vida social, se había reducido más todavía. Tanto así, que ni pudo ir a la clínica Kurosaki para reunirse con sus amigos y alentar todos juntos la pelea de Chad que sería transmitida por televisión. Sin embargo, volverían a reunirse afuera más tarde y tras acabar las responsabilidades pudo arreglárselas.

Estuvo desocupado para la noche, momento en que los templos y la plaza estarían repletas a causa del comienzo del o-bon.

En realidad, su familia no tenía arraigada en sí mucho de la cultura tradicional japonesa que era a su vez el lado religioso, pero por signo de respeto a la misma quiso salir, sobre todo por la certeza de con quienes se encontraría.

Además, era agradable a la vista ese tipo espectáculo. De paso, revisar los alrededores.

El inicio del O-bon se marcaba con el bon-odori, una danza para darle la bienvenida a aquellos seres queridos que, según se decía, visitaban el mundo terrenal durante los días en los que la festividad duraba.

El bon-odori estaba a cargo de la ciudad y, sin presumir, en Karakura se tomaban muy en serio la realización del evento. Desde el día anterior el escenario ya estaba montado, a lo largo de la tarde se centraron en realizar los ensayos y pruebas, los del municipio también estarían desplegados en determinados sectores, para resguardar de incidentes.

Ishida llegó a tiempo en su tardanza, todavía no oía los tambores. Recibió saludos de un par de desconocidos, quienes fueron pacientes suyos alguna vez.

A menos de dos metros divisa a las dos familias y dos niños corriendo.

Era un poco paradójico eso, que Renji y Rukia llegaran al O-bon -una fiesta en honor a los muertos- siendo que eran personas, por decirlo de su forma literal, muertas.

Reconoce de inmediato a la niña como hija de ambos, a pesar de no haberla visto jamás. Es innegable el parecido que tiene con sus padres. Bueno, con Kazui es el mismo caso.

—Al fin te liberaste, eh —dice sonriente el pelirrojo, tras hacerlos presentarse mutuamente a Ishida y su niña, quien mira al de gafas algo recelosa a causa de ser un quincy.

—Qué bueno que llegaste Ishida-kun, ¡la pasaremos bien! —Orihime dice.

—Ey, Ishida, ¿es ético que ustedes los doctores bailen? Aunque igual deberías hacerlo, creo que sería divertido con esa expresión seria que siempre traes —Keigo exclama imitando el gesto con una mueca, después riéndose.

Ishida pone mala cara en lugar de simplemente ignorarle la burla.

Tatsuki fulmina con la mirada al castaño.

—¡Lo mismo para ti, Ichigo! —quiere zafar Keigo, embarrándola más pero con otro amigo y, como en esto último Tatsuki está totalmente de acuerdo, se salva—. Porque vas a bailar, ¿verdad? —deja escapar una risita boba, imaginándoselo como un muñeco de esos inflables de brazos largos que ponen en estacionamientos.

—Ichigo tiene el cuerpo de cartón en cualquier cosa que no incluya usarlo con fuerza bruta, incluso el día de su boda no pudo moverse bien.

—¿Tienes que recordarme eso cada año que venimos? —el Kurosaki se queja del repetitivo comentario.

—En realidad, no es cada año. Lo que es raro, siendo que no eres exactamente un doctor —se ríe Asano y ahora sí Tatsuki lo golpea.

—No te burles de las profesiones de la gente, incluso si es Ichigo.

—Y ser paramédico no es algo bajo tampoco —se defiende Ichigo, que para serlo estudió bastante también—. ¿Y cómo si incluso soy yo?

Ishida no presta mucha atención a lo que sigue, queda pensativo. Igual son años desde que viene a ver el bon-odori con ellos. Las veces anteriores no ha podido. Siempre movía fechas, haciendo habitual el cancelar, aun si comentaba poder ir tal o cual día.

Falta Chad, pero con los demás ahí ya es suficiente.

—Oh, llegamos a tiempo —Yuzu celebra, apareciendo entre la gente amontonada, mirando el sitio -frente al escenario- que todavía se halla despoblado. A su espalda están Jinta y Ururu, quienes saludan a los demás y Karin que es la que más atrás llega, cambiando su mirada neutral por una un poco más demostrativa cuando ve a Ishida.

Ella lo saluda y él responde devuelta, perdiéndose en los detalles de su kimono de verano. Prácticamente todas las mujeres del grupo están vestidas con yukata a excepción de Arisawa, de los hombres son Renji, Ichigo y Keigo, sumando al pequeño Kazui, con ropa tradicional y en su versión ligera dado la calidez de la estación del año.

Asano se había quejado, media hora atrás, reclamando el que ella no usara yukata para que pudieran ir como la pareja diciendo que se sentía estafado y dejado de lado.

Un sonoro golpe sobresaltó a los desapercibidos, pero que emocionó a los más pequeños, mujeres y adultos.

Los golpes siguieron una velocidad rápida, repitiéndose en un determinado compás lo cual hizo a la multitud animarse. La persona que destacaba en el escenario era el objeto de las miradas, realizando el tadaiko con el mismo ánimo que los jóvenes americanos aspirantes a estrellas utilizan una batería.

Seguidamente, más instrumentos clásicos se sumaron.

El pequeño Kazui hacía todo guiado por su madre. Podía ser que viniera con anterioridad, pero era la primera vez que Kazui tenía la capacidad de recordar la experiencia.

La gente ya comenzaba a colocarse en posición, las mujeres consideradas el sexo más tímido eran las primeras en atreverse a realizar los primeros pasos, luego siendo seguidas por sus parejas e incluso los niños se sumaban al espectáculo.

Sus amigos ya habían desaparecido, entre la multitud mientras él desistió. A pocos metros los visualizaba, de algún modo Keigo y Orihime lograron convencer a Tatsuki e Ichigo de que dejaran de enfurruñar y ruborizarse, para acompañarlos y bailar. Un poco más allá, Ururu y Jinta se ponía a prueba luego de ser cuestionado por Yuzu de si le gustaba la canción. Por otro lado, Renji, Rukia y la pequeña Ichika no tenían temor ni vergüenza alguna, danzaban como si fuera el día más feliz de su vida.

Viéndolo como espectador, la escena era realmente atrayente. Las voces y la música entremezcladas, la risa entre los movimientos realizados ya con gracia o sin ella, pero con suma alegría en su esfuerzo.

Provocaban a uno deseos de sonreír.

—¿Ishida-san? —salió de sus pensamientos con esa voz llamándole. Antes de que preguntara por más, advirtió a qué se refería.

—No…

—La boda de mi hermano ¿recuerdas?

El Vals está lejos de parecerse al ésta danza.

—No es siquiera un poco similar —tiene conocimiento del baile presente, pero la teoría y la práctica difieren bastante.

—Ah, no me digas que —ella sonríe, un poquito con burla—. ¿Te avergüenza hacer la coreografía?

Negaría eso fervientemente, mas era un dato muy preciso. Eso le provocaba aún mas vergüenza, sentirse abochornado de algo así… ni que fuera a participar en el Kanamara*.

Sin previo aviso ella lo tomó de la muñeca, acercándolos a ambos en contra de su voluntad -e incluso él apunto de protestar fuertemente por eso. Sin embargo, en esta posición estaba obligado a hacer algo.

—Das un paso y medio, alzando ambos brazos a la altura del pecho (el derecho en ángulo con la frente, el izquierdo lo extiendes en vertical).

Ella hablaba en un tono sorpresivamente suave, lento y calmado, bastante, a decir verdad. Ishida contempló la posibilidad de que lo que le transmitía era un dictado ajeno. Las explicaciones de alguien más, seguramente su madre.

—Luego; pones el peso en el pie izquierdo y doblas la rodilla derecha inclinando la espalda. Utilizas las manos como si estuvieras empujando algo, o empujando una ola —nuevamente, ella lo demostró realizando con su cuerpo la postura indicada.

Así, le indicó otros detalles que tal vez estuvieran algo de más con tantos cuerpos moviéndose en el mismo sentido, pero que no dejó de agradecer ya que era un gesto personal amable de su parte.

— _Tsuki-ga… deta-deta…_

— _A yoi yoi*_ —la multitud completa hizo esa parte cual coro enérgico.

Iba acobardarse, mas ella le dio una mirada con la cual le transmitió confianza y acabó imitando a la multitud.

—Se ve muy bien así, Dr. Ishida —Por supuesto, ella no desistió. Sus coqueteos a él siempre eran así, nunca eran lo bastante sutiles, pero sí lo suficiente para que los pudiera dejar pasar.

Sin embargo, decidió cambiar en esta ocasión. Sin dejar de moverse, la vio de reojo. No se echaría atrás ante un comentario así, no esta vez. Le sonrió de lado, pronunciando:

—Le sienta mejor a su figura que a la mía, enfermera Kurosaki.

Vio cómo se desarmaba el gesto travieso de Karin, mientras se ruborizaban sus mejillas.

Amplió algo más su sonrisa ante el objetivo cumplido.

...

Al finalizar el festival, Ishida le habría preguntado por permiso para acompañarla, mas no sería justamente un ambiente privado ya que su hermana estaría también, aparte de que sería Ichigo quien llevarían a sus hermanas a casa en su auto.

Tuvo que esperar al siguiente día, cuando se reunieran en su jornada laboral.

—Es increíble que hayas entrado y salido a horario, en lugar de dormir aquí desde ayer, o quedarte para hacerlo en horas posteriores ¿sabes? —ella le mira curiosa.

—Decidí tomarme un descanso hoy —se siente egoísta, pero él también necesita serlo en ocasiones. Es su salud después de todo.

En todo caso, otros médicos lo suplirán y los más jóvenes podrán ganar experiencia así.

Los dos estaban ahora en la azotea del hospital.

La observó asomarse en las rejas de seguridad. Ella tampoco vestía las prendas diarias, ya estaba con su ropa normal.

Se veía linda, con el viento despeinándole el cabello.

En el Bon-odori se sintió muy a gusto con ella. El motivo lo sabía de sobra, mas no ella.

—Yo debo decirte algo —la miró a los ojos y pudo rememorar que a pesar del cambio producto de los años, indudablemente su color seguía igual.

En esos ojos ónix grisáceo, recordó el camino hasta aquí.

Perdió mucho tiempo pensando que, de todas las formas que podían haberse conocido, tal vez si hubiera sido él menor o ella mayor, si no existiera esa distancia de cuatro años podría haberse facilitado todo; pensar en el 'si hubiera' no cambiaba ni resolvía nada, además estaba convencido de que no habría sido una ventaja tampoco. Él pudo haber sido otro de los muchos compañeros de Karin, queriéndola a su lado un momento al admirar esa determinación y férrea actitud, sin apreciarla en su totalidad ni atreverse a más que compañerismo.

La realidad que le había dado la vida era un regalo, visto desde este punto.

Aun si así lo pensaba, las señales que lo orillaron a desear esta oportunidad seguían sin producirle la calma total. Sería igual para todos al momento de querer confesarse, pensó, con el miedo al rechazo de los sentimientos que profesaban.

—Me sentí a gusto contigo ayer —al fin se decidió a hablar—, aunque normalmente lo hago —aclaró la garganta, pero también se dio cuenta de que no estaba tan nervioso como inicialmente lo estuvo. Fue más fácil una vez comenzó, aparentemente, así que, ahora sin vacilaciones, agregó—; y es debido a que tú me gustas.

Ya estaba dicho, a pesar de que hubiera querido esmerarse, logró hacerlo de forma apta. La naturalidad había ganado.

A partir de ahora, no sería su decisión. No obstante, estaba lejos de haberse resignado.

A lo largo de los años, después de la última experiencia vivida en batalla, aprendió a ser más positivo, tener más confianza en los demás y sobre todo en sí mismo.

Sabía que no bastaba solo eso, pero…

Tenía la esperanza.

Por dentro era otra cosa, el nerviosismo no daba tregua. El breve instante de mutismo que ella le dio, se le hizo interminable

Karin titubeó con timidez, algo raro en ella.

Ishida asumió, por el color de sus mejillas, que el corazón de la joven mujer delante suyo debía estar tan acelerado como el suyo y que de alguna forma lo involucraba.

—No sé cómo responder eso —dijo notablemente incómoda ella—. Es que, tal vez le esté dando el contexto equivocado.

—No estás malinterpretando mi contexto, Karin-chan —repuso con calma, sorprendiéndola.

Imaginó el motivo: él no solía la llamaba por su nombre.

Un atisbo de sonrisa que brotó de los labios del hombre, mas de momento necesitaba ignorar eso para espabilar. No pretendía andar con rodeos, era lo suficientemente mayor y mentalmente madura como para saber que estaba mal en muchos sentidos hacerlo.

Se cuestionó si ella acaso no sabía exactamente con qué palabras dar contestación o cómo hacerlo, por ser tomada desprevenida o por no figurarle de qué modo dar una negativa. O quizá la sorpresa, si había fantaseado, como él, con ese momento durante mucho, al dar por sentado que no sería posible que se presentara tal -en algún lugar más que en su imaginación- tanto como una contestación afirmativa, que con una fuerza culminante deshiciera sus dudas de raíz y confirmara que lo suyo era recíproco.

—Ya que posees esta tarde libre me preguntaba si querrías salir conmigo —expresó su plan, con suma calma—. Puedes escoger el lugar que te plazca.

Ishida vio asentir con rigidez, sin desaparecerle ese rubor de las mejillas y en sus ojos resplandecer un brillo que pudo identificar como ternura a sus actos recientes.

Como si fuera de manera espontánea, su corazón palpitó con fuerza.

La esperanza no fue en vano.

* * *

* Utilicé el **promt #5** de **Difficult Love Confessions** de **promptlywritingideas** en tumblr: _**"I know, I don't always act like it, but you're… Special. In a good way."**_

*Kanamara: festival en donde se hace culto a un pene gigante. Por supuesto, hay una leyenda interesante detrás de esto. Les dejo de tarea buscarla.

*Tanko-bushi: es el fragmento de esa canción lo que utilicé, no la del video.


End file.
